


Heart's Desire

by rebgurl15



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, PDA, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebgurl15/pseuds/rebgurl15
Summary: What if the scene in the Command Center had ended a little differently? (Set at the end of 2x10)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Heart's Desire

"Let's drop the pretense. You know damn well how I feel about you."

Macy had not expected the anger in Harry's voice, especially not directed at her. She had just been trying to help him. Abigail was bad news. Macy knew it and Harry had to know it too. Macy also had not expected the turn in the conversation. When had this become about her and Harry? 

"So don't make this harder than it already is. You should have what and whomever your heart desires Macy." 

As he spoke, he moved closer to her. She could smell him now -- a mixture of sweat, parchment, and Earl Grey. Her heart was hammering erratically and Macy was suddenly very aware of how close Harry's lips were to hers. If she just leaned forward...

"Goodbye."

The word echoed in Harry's wake as he stormed up the stairs of the Command Center. Macy's heart was now in her stomach and her world was spinning. She felt like she was going to throw up and scream at the same time. And also cry. She felt the overwhelming urge to let out a sob right there in the middle of the Command Center. 

Why? How did Harry do this to her? How was he able to send her whole world spinning off its axis with a few words? 

Fuck him. Macy's stomach was roiling now. Fuck Harry. Fuck him for making her feel so small and so confused. Fuck him for getting mad at her when all she did was try to help. Fuck all of this. 

Her rage propelled her towards the portal. Her hands were shaking as she used the ball to locate Aspen. She maneuvered the map out of Asia, across Europe and the Atlantic Ocean, and past New York City. As the map moved, Harry's words echoed in her head -- "whomever your heart desires." The map crossed the Rockies and landed on Aspen, Colorado. All she had to do was press down and she could escape all of this -- but, for some reason, she couldn't muster the energy to push it. 

"Whomever your heart desires."

Harry's face accompanied his words -- his light brown eyes filled with concern and love, his crooked half-smile, his calloused fingers caressing the soft skin on her cheek. 

Macy's hand fell limply to her side. She turned on her heels -- all thoughts of Aspen and Julian forgotten -- and ran up the stairs that Harry had stomped up only a minute earlier. She prayed he hadn't orbed to Abigail yet. But he wasn't in the Command Center or the utility closet. Nor was he in the hallway or in the Safe Space common room. Frantically Macy's eyes scanned the balconies, stairs, and store windows, hoping for any sign of the wayward Whitelighter. 

Then a door slammed behind her. She jumped and turned to see Harry emerging from the men's restroom. They stared at each other, momentarily frozen in shock. 

Harry awkwardly scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. "This sort of undermines the drama of my exit, doesn't it?"

Macy managed a small smile but didn't respond right away. She just stared at Harry, all urgency forgotten. He rocked back on his heels, clearly uncomfortable but lacking the rage that had allowed him to leave so unceremoniously before. 

"What if it's you?" Macy finally asked quietly.

Harry's eyes widened. "Me, what Macy?"

"What if it's you that my heart desires?"

Time seemed to freeze with her words. The hustle and bustle of SafeSpace Seattle moved around them, above them, and even under them as someone spilled coffee on Harry's shoes, but Harry and Macy remained frozen in inaction. The silence seemed to go on for millennia, though only thirty seconds had passed. Macy could feel the seconds ticking past in her crawling skin, tight throat, and growing feeling of panic. She had to say something. 

"I should have done this downstairs. The intensity of this moment would be more -- appropriate there." She said finally with a strangled laugh, her voice breaking, her eyes firmly focused on Harry's coffee-stained shoes. 

Harry let out a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry. I don't think I really expected to ever hear those words come out of your mouth."

"Are they -- good words?" Macy asked hesitantly.

"The best." Harry replied. He reached up to run a calloused thumb across Macy's cheek. Shivers ran up and down Macy's spine as his touch whispered across her skin. Slowly, she moved her gaze from Harry's shoes to his chest, then from his chest to his eyes. They were dark with desire and an intense emotion Macy was not yet ready to acknowledge. 

"Am I really your heart's desire?" As Harry spoke, his voice barely a whisper, he took a step forward. Macy had to tilt her head up to maintain eye contact. His hand never left her cheek. 

They were standing so close to each other now that Macy could hear Harry's heart pounding in his chest. She had to imagine that Harry could hear hers as well, racing like it belonged to a panicked rabbit. 

"I -- I think so. Whenever I think about what I want, all I see is your face. And --"

Harry cut Macy off by covering her lips with his. The kiss was soft and sweet, but Macy felt herself melting into it as Harry's lips awakened an overwhelming feeling of need in the pit of her stomach. Unconsciously she pressed herself against Harry, wanting to feel every inch of his wiry, muscled body against her soft curves. Harry let out a little groan and his tongue urgently parted her lips. Macy tangled her hands in his hair and Harry moved his hands from her face to her waist, pulling her even closer. 

"I didn't know you two were dating!" Swan's high-pitched voice brought Harry and Macy back to reality. They quickly sprang apart, remembering belatedly that they were still in the middle of SafeSpace Seattle.

Cheeks flushed, heart still pounding, Macy looked from Swan's smiling face to Harry's bashful one. Macy entwined her fingers in Harry's.

"I guess we are now." She replied, her eyes on Harry's face. A huge grin spread across his face as he gave her fingers a little squeeze.

"We most definitely are."


End file.
